the beginning of a new threat
by rebel08
Summary: kaoru has been taken and.....
1. Default Chapter

A Rurouni Kenshin story By Elliott b. Thursday, September 04, 2003  
  
Kenshin thought to himself," how could I lose her"? Loneliness overwhelmed him. He thought back to how they had met.  
  
Kenshin Himura, a wanderer who was also a manslayer from the revolution, had two personalities; kenshin the pacifist who only fought to protect his friends and the other was known as hitokiri battousai the manslayer. Kenshin was traveling through Tokyo when confronted by a young woman named Kaoru; she challenged him to a fight as she thought kenshin was the battousai.after kenshin saved kaoru from a false manslayer, She found out that kenshin was in fact the legendary battousai. But despite his horrible rumors, kaoru wanted to know the kind side of kenshins' heart not the soul of the manslayer.  
  
It has been a while since that day and kenshin thinks to himself about how and if he can save her. She has been gone for a while now, I must find out who has abducted miss Kaoru, that I must. Sanosuke told misao and everyone else in Kyoto to find out any information they can. There were visible signs of a fight; miss kaoru is a strong one, that she is. Yea you're right the little missy should be all right for now, said Sanosuke, 'but I must find out who has done this so I'm leaving', said kenshin. Kenshin searched his mind for clues as to who could have done this. He thought the motive of this person could have been the same as kurogasa, a manslayer that kenshin once fought who took kaoru for the sole purpose of reverting kenshin back to the battousai. But it wouldn't happen now since kenshin mastered the hiten mitsarugi: amakakeru ryu no hirameki and defeated mokoto shishio as well as shougo amakusa [another practitioner of the hiten mitsarugi style]. Kenshin thought of all the previous experiences and friends he met in Kyoto as well as Tokyo.  
  
Kenshin remembered something about his past. It involved a confrontation with a foreigner in the rage of the revolution with great combat skill. He said he would find out one day, a weakness of the battousai. This was kenshins only lead and he decided to trust it. 'Kenshin thought, this person wants to fight the battousai so he uses kaoru as bait. I won't fall prey to whoever has done this but I promise to save Kaoru, that I do'. Back at the kamiya dojo yahiko yelled for kenshin. 'KENSHIN, KENSHIN'!! Kenshin came as fast as he could. 'What is it yahiko??!!' said kenshin. Yahiko told kenshin that he found a matchbook, sanosuke said,' "those must be that idiot Saitos' matches." "That they are," said kenshin. Kenshin raced to the police dept. to contact Saito [a rival of kenshin who was the leader of the third squad of the shinsengumi during the meiji revolution]. Kenshin demanded information about kaorus'abduction. "That woman of yours is really a strong one she didn't give in easily when she was taken to. if you want more info you'll have to fight me for it" said saito "I can't believe you would gamble with her life like that, time is running out and I must find her!!" kenshin replied. Just then saito used a gototsu in which kenshin easily blocked. "Why didn't you stop him and why did you purposefully leave you're matches as evidence that you were there"?, asked kenshin.  
  
Saito replied, he was out of there too quickly, besides you're the hero right? I dropped the matches because I knew you would show up here. He is in Osaka you should fight him there. Kenshin went to Osaka as fast as he could with the help of the oniwaban group and their resources. Kenshin was traveling the Osaka area where he felt an awkward presence. Kenshin dodged a shuriken-throwing knife, just then a voice said, so you found me after all battousai. It was the one who took kaoru! "Who are you?" kenshin asked. I am Neal the one you faced in the revolution. I was a U.S. officer who became caught in the revolution; I am now a bounty hunter who tracks criminals and those wanted from the Meiji. You are one of the highest bounties. Neal then threw a small bomb which kenshin cut off the wick with god-like speed. The bounty hunter was astonished. He then pulled out A katana in the right hand from a sheath on his back and a wakizashi from a sheath on his left side with his left hand and was prepared to fight. Kenshin thought "he certainly has a unique fighting style" Neal charged kenshin and used the katana while defending against kenshins ryu shou sen with the wakizashi. Kenshin blocked the sideways slash from the katana and jumped backwards. Neal then attacked kenshin with a fury of sword jabs and slashes from both swords. Kenshin became poised for a battoujutsu while Neal prepared for his junetsu [a technique which involves a vertical slash from the katana and a horizontal slash from the wakizashi, but when lunged toward the enemy using the momentum of weight and gravity.] kenshins battoujutsu struck before the junetsu and Neal was hit in the torso. Kenshin again was ready to fight but Neal was hit by kaorus' wooden sword.  
  
Kaoru said, "He shouldn't have let his guard down" Neal was knocked out. "And KENSHIN!"Said kaoru "oro?" replied kenshin "you may have saved me before but YOU WERE LATE this time", said kaoru just then sanosuke, misao, and yahiko came "so were is he", asked sanosuke "he's already been beaten, that he has" said kenshin "damn missed another fight, well this trip was boring" said sanosuke. They all headed back to Tokyo and took the injured bounty hunter with them to megumi. When they got back. 


	2. beginning of a new threat ch2

Kenshin thought, "even though our fight was brief I can tell that Neal is a skilled one, that he is." Kenshin then asked " why did you wish to fight me" Neal replied "I need aid and I wanted to see If the battousai was as advanced now than when he was in the revolution, but I can see you have changed and the rumors of the battousai who became a wanderer who never kills are true after all"  
  
"You should call me kenshin himura now, that you should, not the battousai," said kenshin. "You said you needed aid, for what?" asked kaoru. Neal replied, "I am looking for someone elevated in the Meiji government but I need more information to find him, I thought maybe battou-- -you kenshin himura would have some information because of your involvement with kawagi the police commissioner. I also thought it was crucial to draw you out personally by taking someone you are close to, but I see that all I had to do was confront you." Sanosuke asked "why do you want to find this guy, I mean what has he done?" "Well he is suspected of executing many criminals who were actually innocent people, they just happened to be his enemies. It's my job to bring this man to justice. Besides I'm not going to kill him, he's worth more alive." Said Neal. "I'm leaving, sorry about everything" Neal then left the kamiya dojo. When he was leaving he thought, " I can't believe that was the legendary battousai, after all these years I thought he may have grown soft especially from those friends he has. But he must be even stronger now if he was able to defeat Mokoto Shishio. Well I can't worry about that right now I have to search for my bounty." Neal went to the police department in Kyoto for some information.  
  
When he entered all of his weapons where confiscated except his two main swords, he had special permission because he was going to talk Cho, a police spy who was a former member of the Juppongatina. "So partner, you looking for some info on this certain official?" "Its gonna cost ya" said Cho. Neal replied, "What are your terms?" "Well.you got yourself some pretty good swords there, you can fight me. If you win I'll give the information you are looking for and don't worry, its just some friendly competition. Said Cho "I accept then" replied Neal. "That's good to hear, then let's go step outside" Cho and Neal stood outside in the vacant streets both where ready for the fight ahead. Who would attack first? That was the main question on their minds, which was answered in a matter of seconds. Cho was on the offence; he lunged at Neal to perform a thrusting technique. Neal's katana met with cho's Japanese sword and both swords emitted sparks from the extreme friction and stress that was forced on both blades. Cho flipped his blade to the side and tried to slash Neal. Neal blocked the slash and punched Cho in the face with his free hand. Cho said "why didn't you use your wakizashi with your free hand to finish this?" Neal replied, "If I had done that you would have still blocked and I would have been off guard. You were ready for me to use my wakizashi and counter it, not ready to block my fist"  
  
"You're good, partner" said Cho. Cho then sheathed his Japanese sword and pulled out his best sword, the Hakujin no Tachi [A very flexible, thin, whip-like sword that can be easily controlled]. Cho then used the sword to try to slash or stab Neal but was unsuccessful because Neal was able to Perry and dodge his strikes. "You aren't gonna be blocking my Hakujin no Tachi forever, you'll tire soon" said cho. Neal thought about what Cho said and realized he had to do something different because while he was using his energy and strength to avoid chos' ongoing assault, cho was easily manipulating his sword. Neal decided A risky gamble because know one was going to stop him from finding his bounty not even this police spy or the Meiji government. Neal charged Cho and blocked the head-on assault of the Hakujin no Tachi, the tip of Chos' sword ricochet off of Neal's katana and cut his cheek. Just then he spun in a 360-degree turn, flipped his katana to the blunt edge and struck Cho in the face. Cho lay on the ground for a few moments then started to get up "I-I really underestimated you, I gotta stop doing that, It's the same reason I lost to the battousai" said Cho. "But I guess I got to tell ya what you want to know".  
  
Cho informed Neal about everything he wanted to know: the Meiji official, where to find him and the Quantity and quality of his men. Neal then got prepared for his work ahead and left the now occupied streets [there had been an audience formed from this immense fight]. From which he had fought Cho. Back at the kamiya dojo sanosuke was training, keeping his futainokiwami and his kariyu technique at top form. [An attack that he learned from shozo. Which uses air pressure against an enemy from a punch or kick]. "You certainly are training hard, that you are," said kenshin. Sano replied, "Yea well I got a feeling I'll see that guy again and not under friendlier terms, I just think it's better if I keep my skills sharp." Just then in less than a second sanosuke shattered a tree trunk with his fist, from his punch and splinters of wood littered the ground Along with the rest of the remains. 


	3. beginning of a new threat ch3

"I have all the information I need, thanks to that cop, Cho, and nothing will stop me from finding this official." "He is near yokohama somewhere. I'll be sure to find him." Neal went to the train station to get a one way ticket to Yokohama. Once on the train He sat in one of the front passenger cars. The beginning of the ride was rough then turned smoother as the steam locomotive got to higher speeds. He took notice of the young woman with a little girl The woman looked no older than 19 and the little girl no older than 9. They both had on blandly colored clothing.unlike most of the elaborate kimonos of other young women, it was almost as if they wanted to be unnoticed.although it was the total opposite.As the young woman seemed to be very nervous-constantly looking over her shoulder with beads of sweat on her forehead. One drop even rolled down and dripped of the tip of her nose. "I've seen this fear before, the same fear as when I---"Neal suddenly stopped the passing thought and decided to speak with the two to possibly make sense of their paranoia.  
  
Neal asked" are you alright miss?" You look a little pale is there anything I can do for you" "n-n-no thank you sir" the young woman said in a shaky, almost timid tone. The little girl looked as though she were oblivious to the unknown dilemma they were in. Neal was also curious. "What would have these two so terrified?" he thought. Neal then asked them several more questions but they became evasive or ignored the questions.  
  
As the train came to a halt at the station Neal entered the Yokohama area when he suddenly got chills up his spine. "Someone is trailing me, I bet it's the police-no they would track me in numbers. This is only an individual. But he is in for a surprise because a bounty hunter does not get hunted." After walking for a few blocks he realized that it wasn't him that was being tracked but someone near him.  
  
He suddenly heard a muffled sound of an attempted scream.he had rushed to the sound he had heard. It wasn't him who had been followed but the young woman and girl. Neal saw a man push the woman into an alley. Neal rushed over and confronted the man. "If you touch them. you will not walk away from here alive" Threatened Neal. The guy who was tempted to manhandle the young woman and girl looked in surprise at Neal and said "I don't know who the hell you are but if you think you can fuck with me. I'll kill all three of you!! The man pulled out a revolver and went to shoot Neal in the forehead. With astonishing speeds Neal firmly clutched the chamber of the gun and the man pulled the trigger "your gun cannot fire if the chamber won't turn to release the bullet-it's a revolver after all" exclaimed Neal in just a second Neal grabbed the mans forearm as he retracted to get the gun back in his full control, twisted it and threw the man onto the solid ground, Instantly knocking him out. "This would have been easier if I had my weapons" said Neal.  
  
The young woman burst into tears and hugged Neal-while the little girl stood in disbelieve. Neal suddenly felt an immense pride in knowing this young woman's new sense of security. When officials arrived at the scene they apprehended the unconscious, domestically violent criminal, the young woman asked "can you escort us home. I mean I feel safer with you" "alright I'll honor your request, but you'll have to answer me a few questions. I think it would be better getting information from you two instead of interrogating that scum. "Ok but call me kojizuru.and my little sister Mei" explained the young woman. "Why was that man stalking you and who was he?" asked Neal "Well, I guess you're about the only one I can trust right now.so I'll tell you Said Kojizuru. "Our father was in the shipping industry, he always was energetic and open with us but before he was killed he became closed and distant.like he knew someone was going to kill him if any information leaked out. I found out why he was so secretive. It was because he had found out about an Illegal weapons and drug smuggling going on in ships within the harbor. Certain ships aren't checked by officials or the navy. I guess the government doesn't get enough funding or just doesn't care to exert itself with-what they think to be petty matters such as searching ship cargo for contraband. Those idiots don't even know that there is a huge operation like this going on!!"  
  
"Or perhaps that someone in the government.someone with power purposefully intervenes with government activities and investigations because he is involved with the espionage. Said Neal  
  
"Well I wish you luck.Mr..?" implied kojizuru "just call me Neal and If I ever do come back here to Yokohama I'll make sure to pass by."  
  
Neal gave a salute-like gesture with his forefinger and middle finger to kojizuru as to say goodbye then contacted Kenshin. "I didn't think I'd ever be trying to get help from a former manslayer to rid the government of corruption.but what the hell." Neal thought to himself.  
  
The next day.  
  
Neal arrived in Tokyo and was met by saito. Saito said "I see you've been doing your homework. your little heroism in Yokohama made it in the papers. I know why you were really there so make it easy and tell me what you've learned." Kenshin arrived at that moment "yes tell us, Neal what information you have gathered" "Ok" "it is all clear to me now. the official, my bounty, killed kojizurus father because he was a potential witness of the smuggling operation. The official used his key position in the government to postpone investigation until he washes his hands of the situation. Then he would execute all potential witnesses and cover it up by producing false criminal records- with crimes punishable by death.he does after all have the resources. The man that was apprehended was some thug sent to eliminate threats said Neal.  
  
Saito then added "there are more determining factors. One man can't have that much governmental influence"  
  
"True, but there have been many scandals in the Meiji government. I'm sure the official had to resort to threats and bribery, that he did."Kenshin added  
  
"So I've come to you because it is such a big issue that I can't exclusively handle. As I said before "I need aid". Neal said  
  
"Now that we have the information we should make preparations for action" exclaimed saito. Himura and you for your justice and for me. lets just say "aku soku san"(slay evil immediately: a ideal of the shinsengumi) 


End file.
